Hybrid card readers exist that are capable of reading both magnetic stripe cards and “smart cards,” cards also known as “integrated circuit cards” (“IC” cards) because they use an integrated circuit to store information. To detect whether a card is a smart card or mag-stripe card, a hybrid card reader typically runs a default mag-stripe/integrated circuit card initialization command and locks the card in place using a latching mechanism. The reader then either releases the card if it determines that the card is not a smart card, or it reads the smart card while the card is latched. Unfortunately, the latching mechanism experiences wear and tear, especially when card users unwittingly try to remove their card from the reader while it is latched, which may occur when users expect the reader to be a mag-stripe reader without a locking mechanism.